The lost boy
by Pastel Sunset
Summary: Sosuke Ichicari finds out a few months before his birthday that his parent's along with the whole of his clan has been massacred. He now spend all of his time trying to find the murderer and meets some interesting people along the way. OC's welcome


The boy looked outside his window, looking at the destruction around him. A few hours ago, a terrible war had just happened. It was all too vivid for him, he wished he could just close his eyes and bring everything to how it used to be.

He replayed the day in his head.

"Mom I'm going training," He said, picking up in Leaf nin headband and placing it on his arm.

"Okay Sosuke, be back before it gets dark," Mrs Ichicari said.

"Okay, mom, tell Daichi I'll play with him later," He said, walking out of the house.

"Okay have fun," she said, as he raced past her, quickly kissing her cheek and running out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi Sensei," He said, once reaching the training grounds.<p>

"Hello, Sosuke. Have you seen Saku amd Kimaru?" He asked.

"No. I came straight here," He said.

"Oh. I wonder where those troublesome twins are," Kakashi said, a sigh clearly in his voice.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and two twins appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Sensei!" Kimaru said, her high voice said, ringing in everyone ears.

She had really pale skin, bright ice blue eyes and a wide and ready smile.

Saku just sulked next to her. He was a different story. He had dark blue hair, midnight blue eyes, tan skin and a mouth that was always in a frown.

"Hey why are you two late?" Kakashi asked, his hands on his hips and a serious look on his face.

"Oh we had something to do back it Suna, "Kimaru said.

They were brought here to the leaf nin academy because their one San Nin academy would only focus on san Justus and they only had water and lightning style Justus .

" You could have at least told me that you were going back home," Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry but we had to go straight away. We just came back a few minutes ago," Kiamru said.

"Just make sure you send a megenger dog or anyone to tell me where you have been, okay?" He asked, his eyes growing softer.

"Okay Kakashi Sensei, "She said.

So far Saku has said nothing; he just sulked behind his sister.

"Okay, I have a mission for you guys," Kakashi said, going back to his joking attitude.

" Whats the mission Kakashi Sensei ," Sosuke asked, speaking for the first time since Kimaru and Saku came.

"You have to look after an old friend of mine," Kakashi said.

"That's it?"Saku said, his voice full of anger.

"Listen Saku, she's wanted by the Akatsuki. She holds the power of the nine tailed fox. Even though they lost that battle thirty years ago, they still are trying to find a way to get it out of her. We must keep her save while she is here for hiding," Kakashi said, looking at each of this students.

"The Atatsuki?" Sosuke asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. She is very important to Suna. You must protect her. Now.. Ill tae you to her. She is the Hokagae's room," Kakasi said, jumping up and poofing off.

* * *

><p>Soon they were in Hokage Tesundre's room. The Hokage was looking at the with story eyes, looking at each of them in turn.<p>

"Now. You know you have a very special girl on your hands," She said in a grave voice.

All of the students nodded, taking in all of what she had said.

"Yes. We'll look after her. We'll make you proud of us," Said Kimaru, her blonde hair bouncing on her back as he shifted her weight quickly to each leg in excitement.

"Okay, Bring her in," Tesundre said.

The green door opened and a girl of 14 appeared to them. She had light grey hair to her waist, long bangs to her shoulders which was almost black and she had dark stormy grey eyes. She wore a a top that stopped at her torso, shorts and bands around her neck, arms and leg. She had her headband on her thigh.

"She dosen't look like anyone special," Saku said, his eyes narrowing as he looked her up and down.

"I could kill you if I wanted to, if I just let the Nine Tailed Fox take over my body," She said, her voice full of hate. When she breathed the air around her semed to freeze. The whole room just siffened in her presence.

"Hi, I'm Kimaru," Kimaru said, bouncing towards the girl, a large smile plastered on her face her hand streched out.

The girl looked at her, her face hard as stone. She glanced at the hand and then at Kimaru's smiling face. KImaru kind of put her off. She wanted to get back to Suna as fast as possible.

"Um... So This is Umeda Misuki. She's been through a hard time recently, and we want you to make her feel welcome to our village," Said Kakashi as he stood by the door.

"I'll make sure she feels straight at home," said Kimaru smiling.

"Oh so every second there'll be someone to chase after me. Just what i came here for," Umeda said sourly.

"O-Oh sorry," kimaru said.

"Come on, let's show her around," Sosuke said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay," Kimaru said.

They all poofed off into the Leaf Village.

* * *

><p>They had been walking through the streats trough Konoha when suddenly someone stopped Sosuke in his tracks. It was Daichi.<p>

"S-Sosuke.. Come quick.. I.. I'm not sure.. If I can hang on... any lon-" He said dropping to the ground.

"Diachi?" Sosuke asked, dropping to his knees and holding his brother in his arms.

"Daichi speek to me," He whispered, putting a shaking hand on his brothers face.

He looked up at Kimaru.

"Tell me he isn't. Please. Tell me he isn't gone!" Sosuke yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Sosuke-" She began.

"NO! I won't hear it! He's not dead! he's not..," he said, cradiling him in his arms, murming things to him.

"He is... I'm sorry Sosuke," Kimaru said.

"Mom.. What about mom..." He said, his eyes wide with fear.

He poofed away.

* * *

><p>"MOM! MOM, DAD?" he yelled as he entered his house with his brother in his arms.<p>

No answer. They weren't dead.. they weren't. He raced to his moms bedroom and found her there, her back bleeding a big hole in it.

"NO!" MOM NO!" He yelled.

They were dead.

(there's the first part of my newest creation. Hope it's not too boring reveiws are like cookies. Oh and you can bring in your own oc's too.)


End file.
